


Ben Solo’s Latest Zany Scheme

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Han And Leia Renew Their Wedding Vows, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Snarky Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Han and Leia renewing their vows leads to an unexpected development in Ben and Poe’s relationship.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	Ben Solo’s Latest Zany Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua:
> 
> “Ben doesn't like dating. It's weird, it's awkward, and it never ended well for him. But Han and Leia are renewing their vows and he really, really doesn't want to go alone. He wants someone by his side as he groans at their bantering and cheesiness. He pays his friend Poe $500 to be there for the renewal, acting as his date. It's great, they have a wonderful time, and Ben actually enjoys himself. He returns home to find the $500 back in his wallet, and a letter from Poe asking if they can try and do it for real.”

“You really, really don’t want to go alone, do you?”

Poe said that even as Ben handed him the five hundred dollars (it was a good thing that he actually had the five hundred dollars on his person), as he swore that his hands trembled at least a little bit from handing Poe the money. 

”Yeah.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “I mean, dating hasn’t really gone well for me in the past...”

”I know that, Ben. I actually listen to your date horror stories and drunk texts.”

”Oh. Good.” Ben said, smiling. Then, more seriously, “I just...everyone seems to have someone else. I don’t want to be the one who sticks out like a sore thumb. Or my sticky-out ears, actually.”

“Makes sense. So...you want me to pose as your date? Like those fanfics?” A beat. “Ben, are you sure your latest zany scheme didn’t take inspiration from a fanfic?”

”Maybe it did,” Ben said wryly. 

”I knew it!” Poe said, grinning. 

And then they both started laughing. It really was just a fake date, Ben thought; it wasn’t like it was anything serious or anything. It didn’t stop how fluttery Ben felt just laughing with him. 

”Kidding aside,” Poe said, “I’ll do whatever I can to help you, Ben. Really. You’re a good guy.”

Ben swore that shouldn’t have made him feel as fluttery as it did. 

***

Ben had to admit that his parents looked striking, coming down the aisle together, his mother in the wedding dress that he’d only seen in album photos (that had been back before Instagram and Facebook, and Leia Organa still seemed to prefer the days of Kodak pictures and Polaroids), his father in a tux. They were older, but they’d aged gracefully. Ben still wondered how two good-looking people had given birth to someone slightly unlucky on the genetics end of things. As if sensing his uncertainty, Poe squeezed Ben’s hand and winked at him. 

It shouldn’t have felt so reassuring, really. So right. 

It was Padme, Ben’s grandmother, and Anakin, Ben’s grandfather, who presided over the wedding. “We’re here today,” Padme said, in tones as clear as if she was giving one of her activist speeches, “To commemorate the union of two souls.”

Ben turned to Poe and suppressed a sigh. He loved his grandmother dearly, but sometimes she could go overboard. It made sense, of course; after all, her husband had won her over by being a hopeless romantic and a real gentleman, and they were still happily devoted to each other in their old age.   
  


Padme spoke. And then Han and Leia spoke. Ben wasn’t expecting to be moved by the new vows they’d written, saying that they had gone through some rough patches recently but in the end, they still loved each other, more than anything. And when they kissed...well, Ben was clapping with the rest of them. 

***

”About time that you got together with that young man.”

It was Anakin who seemed to notice Ben and Poe being close together, because everyone else was mingling at the reception, whether it was dancing, bantering, anything.

”Oh! Oh, yeah. It’s, um, Cleaning Up Romantic Loose Ends Day. It’s a holiday I made up myself.” Ben said. 

”Huh,” Anakin said. “Apparently I missed the memo.” Then, “Dameron, you better take care of my grandson, because he’s as important to me as his mother and uncle are. He always has been. Appreciate him. And that goes for you too, Ben. Never underestimate who you have in your life.”

”Anakin,” Great-Uncle Obi-Wan said, “I thought we weren’t going to frighten the poor young man?”

Padme smiled, faintly amused. “You’ll have to forgive my husband,” she said. “He and Ben’s father didn’t get off on the right foot either. They’re better now, but I really did worry...”

”The toy lightsabers were just to make a point!” Anakin said. 

”And you did an exemplary job,” Obi-Wan said wryly. “I’m sure Ben’s father needed new pants after that.”

Ben sighed, looked at Poe. “If it makes you feel better, Grandmother and Mother chewed him out over the toy lightsabers incident. It’s not gonna happen again.”

”Oh. Thank God.” 

Padme sighed. “He’s very protective.”

”I noticed,” Poe said. “Don’t worry — I’ll look after Ben. Really, really.”

”I knew you would,” Anakin said, smiling. “Just can’t be too careful...”

***

Home. Away from his family, away from Poe. Ben supposed, in the end, that it was back to normal. Back to wondering if he would ever find his own “angel”, as his grandfather occasionally put it (“princess” as his father put it). It was putting his wallet away that Ben realized it was kind of...packed, actually. 

He opened it up. The five hundred dollars was back in his wallet. And a letter...

Ben, 

You can blame your grandfather for this. Or thank him. Depends on your point of view. But I was wondering — how do you feel about trying out the dating thing for real? I mean, I always wanted to do that thing with you; I wanted to be “the one” for you. I love you. I always have. And...well, if you don’t want to, I can handle it. But I guess I thought...what if we did it for real? 

-Poe 

Ben didn’t wait. He texted Poe, letting him know that he got his letter, and yes, of course he would. They would have to figure out the bumps and spills of their new relationship, but right now? Ben could just be happy, right here, right now. 


End file.
